empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess Hylia Skyloft
Click here to return to characters page... Hylia Skyloft is a deity and founding mother of the sky-elf race known officially as Hylians. Hylia existed along with three other goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore which could be considered her sisters in the power of gold, hence the Triforce that was made for it's sole purpose to govern the balance and law of what would later be known as the Hyrule Kingdom. Due to connections with the Sniperdraconian Empire and the Mushroom Kingdom, it is said that Hylia is a close friend and ally to the All-Maker and his wife, Saryn Aurora. It is proven without a doubt she is also a member of the Atlan Council. The legacy of her rule was then carried onto every Zelda in the bloodline, which explains how easily connected the Hyrulean and Skyloft royal familes are. She was not destroyed by Demise through the Imprisoned. Most of her spiritual power was imbued to Demise's will, which could explain why Ganondorf Dragmire, his vessel was powerful enough to conquer Hyrule in the earlier ages until Slytheron Sniperdragon intervened and saved the kingdom, and his friend and ally Link from possible defeat, thus empowering Hyrule with Slyther's fair share of Atlan resources. Ever since then, Hylia was restored through her new vessel of choice, inspired by Zelda McLinkerson, the probable 5th Zelda in the bloodline, however looking slightly older than the present Zelda hence the faded silver mixed-in blonde hair, the glowing bright teal-blue eye color, looking in her 20's-30's and that is how she will appear as from that point on. Alignment *Neutral Good (Allied) Race *Hylian Nationality *Kingdom of Hyrule (HK) Orientation and Titles *Her Grace *Goddess of Hyrule *All-Mother of the Sky Elves (Hylians) *Hy' (Short surname as called by Shadow and others) Arsenal *Unlike Slyther and Eclipse, Hylia wasn't built for brute force combat. When in the field of battle, stealth and magic are her advantages. Her sceptre functions like all Atlan-built sceptres do, thus her symbol of dominion speaking for itself, bending the existence and reality of combat to her will. *When Hylia is asked by her fellow colleagues in the GN council to perform espionage and infiltration, she will bring silenced weapons. The STAG black-ops variant of the T-1 stealth bow, and suppressed primary rifles work well depending on the situation. *Hylia, like Shadow and Kimera, knows her way in martial arts combat and CQB maneuvers. Family *Cia Skyloft (Daughter) *Lana Skyloft (Daughter) *Zelda McLinkerson (Incarnate, great descendant, etc.) *The Three Goddesses (Siblings) Trivia *The Hylian race received it's name after the Goddess Hylia. It could be determined the Hylians are the sky-elves of pre-Hyrule by origin. *Hylia's role in Hylian history and royalty bears some similarity to the myth of Amaterasu, the Shinto sun goddess. She was traditionally believed to be the divine ancestor of the Emperors of Japan. *Hylia defeating the Demon King and being reborn as a mortal with her chosen hero is similar to events in Biblical text. *External link to the character Hylia's origin of creation. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deities